supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Manzana
No confundir con las demás comidas o frutas, donde también hay una manzana. Las Manzanas (Apples en inglés), son objetos que aparecen únicamente en el escenario Green Greens. Caen entre dos o cinco manzanas de Whispy Woods, cuando este se agita, que pueden ser usadas para lanzar y hacer daño o para curar al luchador (en una cantidad de 10% de daño). Duran menos tiempo que los objetos normales y pueden hacer diferente cantidad de daño dependiendo de como se lanze la manzana e incluso pueden explotar. El juego escoge al azar el efecto de la manzana a la hora de la batalla. Daño producido Descripción de los trofeos ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|100px :'Manzanas''' :Frutas que caen desde lo alto al enfrentarte a Whipsy Woods, aunque no crecen en ese árbol con malas pulgas. Kirby las puede engullir para escupirlas a modo de proyectil. A falta de enemigos de los que copiar habilidades, buenas son estas frutas. Eso sí, también pueden ser un incordio porque te harán daño si te golpean, Si te las zampas, no obtienes habilidades. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''SNES: Kirby´s Fun Pak'' Inglés :Apples :Fruit that falls from above when you're battling Whispy Woods. Kirby can suck them up and spit them out as useful projectile weapons. They're nice to have around when you don't have any Copy Abilities, but they do damage when they hit you, so they can be a bother too. They offer no ability when swallowed. These apples are not produced by Whispy Woods. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''SNES: Kirby´s Fun Pak'' ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|100px :'Manzanas''' :No son enemigos, sino simples manzanas. Pero ten cuidado, porque Whispy Woods intentará darte con ellas en la cabeza, y a otros enemigos les gusta usarlas como medio de transporte. Las hay de dos tipos: unas con las que recuperas energía y otras que puedes arrojar. Y como sabrás, a Kirby le encanta comer... tomates. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''Wii: Kirby's Adventure Wii'' Inglés :Apples :This isn't an enemy at all. It's just an apple. Still, they're something to watch out for--Whispy Woods will try to hit you on the head with them. Some enemies like to roll around on them too. Apples come in two varieties--one gives you health, and the other you can throw. And, needless to say, Kirby's favorite food is... Oh, it's tomatoes. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''Wii: Kirby's Adventure Wii'' Galería Manzana SSBM.png|Manzana en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Manzana SSBB.png|Manzana en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Jigglypuff haciendo su burla lateral SSBU.png|Jigglypuff junto a una manzana en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origen [[Archivo:Kirby_atacando_a_Whispy_Woods_en_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.jpg|thumb|214px|Kirby luchando contra Whispy Woods en Kirby Super Star Ultra.]]La forma como aparecen las manzanas provienen del videojuego Kirby's Dream Land ''(y de los demás juegos de la [[Kirby (universo)|saga ''Kirby]] con Whispy Woods como minijefe), donde el jefe Whispy Woods ataca a Kirby con estas, siendo uno de sus ataques más usados. Kirby puede absorver las manzanas para dispararlas de nuevo en dirección al minijefe, luego de que caen del árbol, o también puede explotarlas. Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoría:Elementos de escenarios